La demeure de l'Arche céleste
by Elro
Summary: Suivez le guide dans la demeure du seigneur Egalmoth, elfe de Gondolin. Défi du Poney (OS)


**Un jour, ce sera un sujet qui m'inspirera ! En attendant, merci à Nham pour l'idée qu'il m'a donnée sans le savoir et puis challenge relevé !**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et toutes et à très bientôt. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les troupes de Morgoth se ruèrent dans la cité dès que la résistance adverse commença à céder. Elles piétinèrent allègrement et avec un joyeux désordre les corps qui étaient tombés là lors de l'assaut. Les dragons et les balrogs s'étaient éclipsés, laissant la cité de pierre aux mains des orques et des loups.

Malgré les ordres hurlés par leurs supérieurs qui faisaient claquer leurs fouets à tout va et n'hésitaient pas à trancher un membre ou deux à un subalterne désobéissant qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'approcher trop près d'eux, les troupes s'éparpillèrent à la recherche d'autres Elfes et de riches et nobles demeures à piller.

Fleurbluk et son loup vaguement apprivoisé se dirigèrent au hasard des larges rues. Ils dépassèrent de nombreuses habitations dont les portes ou les fenêtres avaient été défoncées pour laisser rentrer les assaillants à la recherche de richesses. Droit devant eux se dressait un petit palais dont la porte d'entrée semblait toujours fermée. Des coups de haches avaient bien tenté d'entamer le bois mais les éraflures étaient seulement superficielles. Le loup se mit à gratter à la porte avec frénésie et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun résultat, il partit la truffe au sol le long des murs. Fleurbluk le suivit jusqu'à un soupirail resté entrouvert. Sur les traces de son compagnon à quatre pattes, il tenta de s'y glisser mais sa cuirasse l'en empêcha. Il s'en débarrassa discrètement dans un pot de géranium et presque nu, il se faufila à l'intérieur du palais. Les pattes du loup avaient laissé des empreintes dans la poussière qui couvrait ce qui semblait être un luxueux débarras : des meubles tape à l'œil étaient négligemment recouverts de tapisseries tissées d'or. La curiosité les tenaillant, ils sortirent de la pièce, traversèrent un couloir. Tout était vide. Tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait que le bruit des griffes du loup sur le marbre. Les murs de la maison de l'Arche céleste étaient ornés de portraits d'hommes et de femmes qui transpiraient le luxe et la richesse. Tout brillait.

L'orque déambulait la bouche grande ouverte tandis que le loup faisait ses griffes sur les lourds rideaux roses, couleur de la famille. Des pierres précieuses dévalaient en cascade des lustres et Fleurbluk regretta bien rapidement d'avoir laissé ses vêtements à l'extérieur de la maison et de ne pas avoir de poches pour s'emparer de toutes les richesses qui lui faisaient briller les yeux.

Ensemble, ils grimpèrent les escaliers en courant et dans leur précipitation, le loup renversa une petite console. Un vase rempli de pièces d'or se brisa en morceaux.

« Attention Chaton, dit le petit orque. Ne casse pas tout. »

Le loup prit un air penaud qui fut vite oublié lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la première chambre. Celle d'Egalmoth et de son épouse à toute évidence.

Sur le tableau en face du lit, cette dernière portait une très ample robe à froufrous roses, des rubans dans les cheveux tandis que lui posait le torse gonflé, l'arc à la main et le pied posé sur le corps d'un énorme prédateur. Après avoir peu soigneusement décroché le cadre, Fleurbluk laissa son loup marquer son territoire sur la toile de l'Elfe et il alla explorer ce que cachaient les doubles portes au fond de la chambre. Une immense penderie qui abritait les bijoux et les atours de la femme elfe.

Le collier de perles noires se retrouva fort rapidement autour du cou du canidé tandis que lui s'emparait du vêtement le plus proche. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas une des robes de madame – il aurait sans doute envisagé de repartir bredouille le cas échéant - c'était une tunique de l'archer, inconfortable au possible, mais brodée d'or et surtout, pleine de poches. Qu'il remplit au plus vite des plus beaux, des plus gros et des plus brillants joyaux qu'il put trouver.

Et lorsque le cor finit par trompetter au sein de la cité de pierres afin de rassembler les troupes, Fleurbluk et son loup sortirent lourdement chargés et vêtus, rejoignirent leurs comparses tout aussi grimés et heureux de leurs collectes. Puis ils repartirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


End file.
